Mother's Day at the Darkside
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: I thought of this while stirring the orange juice on mother's day. sequel to KAOS, which is now up and finished. plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own BW, OR mother's day. I just own a computer without the Internet and enough disks to move to a computer with Internet so I can post these silly things. Slaggit… Oh by the way, this is a sequel to something I don't even have planned yet, so Kit and Lian will officially introduced hopefully before summer.  
  
Mother's Day at the Darkside part one: Mother's Day by Nurannoniel.  
  
  
  
Even before sunrise, clanking sounds accompanied by the smell of cooking floated around Darkside. It was Mother's Day, and Inferno intended to make it the best day ever for his queen. Around 9:30, the ship began to see some movement. Lazily the Predicons started towards the kitchen. Some were drooling because of the wonderful smells from within. But when Megatron tried to open the door, he found it to be locked.  
  
"What is going on around here? And where is that blasted ant?" He bellowed.  
  
From inside Inferno called back, "I am nearly done, Royalty!"  
  
The Predicons were getting impatient. "Hurry up!" They yelled. Finally at 10:00 Inferno unlocked the door.  
  
Everyone started grumbling "About time," but when they looked around the kitchen, they saw that it had turned into a five star buffet. A fountain was sitting in the center of the room, with a large table behind it. At the table, there were cards with everyone's name at their respective seats. At each seat there were vases with pink carnations, crystal plates, glasses, and bowls, with shiny silverware beside each plate. To the table's left there was an even larger table with food piled high. French toast, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and various types of fruit covered the surface. Along side the food trays were pitchers of orange juice and milk. To top the scenario off, music was softly playing in the background. The Predicon's mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
Inferno smiled and offered an explanation for the brunch. "In Earth culture, today is Mother's Day. On this day human children honor their mothers by making brunch and giving cards and presents. I chose to celebrate this holiday for The Queen!" He saluted Megatron.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me…" He paused when he saw the energon crystal on his plate with a card beside it. "Never mind, yesss!" Megatron grabbed his plate and walked to the buffet table. He piled the food onto the medium sized plate, then sat down and began to eat. The rest of the Predicons soon followed.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Axalon…  
  
"Hiya everyone!" The hyper teenage renegade, Lian, bounced into the room where everyone had been hiding. "Watcha all doing in here?"  
  
"Hiding from you and your sister, brat." Dinobot replied.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun."  
  
"Why are you here? Don't you have Predicons to torture?" Cheetor asked.  
  
"Nope, it's too early in the morning. They like to eat breakfast in peace."  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped you before?"  
  
"Point."  
  
A laugh pierced the sudden silence. It seemed to be coming from Rattrap's room. Without saying a word, the Maximals headed towards the source of the laughter. When they arrived, Rattrap was sitting in front of a small screen. He was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. When the Maximals looked at what was on the screen, they began to laugh as well.  
  
"What is going on over there?" Optimus tried to contain his laughter, but failed.  
  
"Mother's Day brunch. Inferno got up early and did a LOT of cooking. I didn't think it was that fu…" Lian's sister Kit stopped in mid sentence when she saw the screen. Inferno was now reciting poetry from a hallmark card while holding up one of the pink carnations. Kit collapsed from laughter. "Never mind!"  
  
"What's…" Optimus had to stop and catch his breath. "What's Mother's Day?"  
  
"The human kids we used to hang out with told me about it. It's a day where kids honor their mothers by making breakfast, giving them cards and flowers and junk. Pretty well what blender butt over there is doing. Only he's taking it to the extreme for his 'queen.'" Lian stopped laughing. She had "The Look" on her face.  
  
"What do you have planned now?" Kit knew what was coming.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell us, please don't tell us!" Cheetor looked scared.  
  
Lian smiled evilly. "Trick time!!!!!" She grabbed Kit and ran out of the Maximal base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Mother's Day at the Darkside part 2-The ...

1 Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own anything. Don't sue me, please.  
  
2  
  
3 Off set, Lian and Dinobot are sitting on some boxes, minding their own business when Rattrap walks by. Dinobot looks up from his book. "How now, mad spirit?" Rattrap stopped and shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Eh, what's dat supposed to mean chopper-face?"  
  
Lian giggled. "You're a Shakespeare fan, aren't you?"  
  
Dinobot held up a fist. "Best you… keep that information to yourself."  
  
Lian began to quote some Shakespeare in return. "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" She stood up and plucked one of her sharp tail feather knives, holding it up as she spoke. "To be or not to be? That is the question." Lian backed up to a box of props when Dinobot started to growl, but she continued anyway. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May…"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" He fired a laser at her, but as he did she reached into the box of props behind her and pulled out a mirror. The beam reflected off the mirror and knocked Dinobot off of the box instead. Kit heard the noise and decided she had better break up the fight. She pushed the curtain she had been standing behind back and scolded the two for fighting.  
  
"That's enough you two! The shows about to start!"  
  
4 Mother's Day at the Darkside Part 2 – The Rest of the Story  
  
4.1 By Nurannoniel  
  
On the way to the Darkside, Lian told Kit all the "famous" pranks she wanted to play on the Predicons, and how she wanted them carried out. The plans consisted of torturing Megatron through hypnosis of Inferno, or just bugging him flat out. Kit could barely walk from laughing so hard. Before long, they arrived at their destination ready for a full day of pranks. "Okay, we start with the cards, then move on to the 'mommy' prank. Then come the gifts." Lian said evilly. Kit agreed, thus another plan of the Kaos Kitty Sisters was set in motion.  
  
Megatron was resting in his room after the terrific brunch. He had eaten until he was ready to explode. He yawned and noticed something slide under the door. He stood up and reached for it. "Probably another one of Inferno's blasted cards…" He opened it, took a quick glance, and went wide- eyed. He stomped out of the room, yelling at the Predicons to lock down the base. Terrorsaur approached Megatron.  
  
"Why do we have to lock down the base???"  
  
"Because the Kaos Kitty Sisters are attacking once again, yesss…" Terrorsaur's mouth dropped open. He quickly turned around and ran to find a hiding place.  
  
As Megatron turned to find a hiding spot of his own, Kit dropped down, hanging by her feet from a hover platform. "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" She kissed him on the cheek, then flipped back onto the hover platform and flew away to find Lian. Megatron groaned.  
  
"They made it inside!" He collapsed to the floor, ready to cry. But before poor Megatron could save himself though, hundreds of Mother's Day cards buried him and the approaching Inferno. A muffled "NOOOOOO!" was heard.  
  
Inferno buried through the cards in attempt to find his "Queen." When he finally did, Megatron was sitting crossed-legged buried in the cards. He had his optics closed, and looked like he was thinking deeply. "My Queen, we must hide! Follow me!" Inferno began tunneling through the cards, but turned back when Megatron refused to follow.  
  
"I am safer here. Now leave me, yesss."  
  
"A you command, My Queen!" Inferno continued upwards. Unfortunately for the poor ant, the Sisters had been waiting for him. The last anyone heard of him for some time afterwards was, "No, stay back…NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
A few megacycles later, (and a few hundred more attempts of hypnotism,) the two sisters had convinced Inferno to say "mommy" instead of "my queen." They laughed one last time as they showed the picture of Megatron, causing Inferno to again cry out "MOMMY!" Releasing him to lead the pair to the hiding Megatron, the sisters followed quickly after. It wasn't long before they arrived at the pile of cards created earlier.  
  
Lian shrugged. "I guess he never left." Kit suddenly exclaimed that she had an idea.  
  
"Hey Lian, whada ya say to the pyro ant cleaning up this mess?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Kit?"  
  
"Watch. Hey, Inferno?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy?"  
  
"Wha…? Whatever. Ho about torching those cards for Megatron? He'd be very happy if you got rid of them for him."  
  
"As you wish, Daddy. Inferno, Terrorize!" He whipped out his flamethrower and began to fire on the cards. As he did, Kit and Lian decided it would be safer for them to hide from Megatron, at least until they could pull their last prank. Megatron shot out of the pile of cards like a rocket as the flames spread to where he was sitting. He landed on the ground rolling until his burning t-rex head was put out.  
  
"What in the Pit was that for???" Megatron began to yell at Inferno, but instead of an answer he received a hug.  
  
"Mommy." Inferno plopped down on the floor sucking his thumb, pulling Megatron's rubber duck out of who-knows-where and hugging it. Megatron stared blankly.  
  
"They got you again, didn't they?"  
  
Inferno nodded. "Mommy."  
  
Megatron ran screaming form the assembly room.  
  
He reached his room out of breath, slamming the door behind him. "Mommy?" Megatron slowly turned around. Behind him stood Inferno, still sucking his thumb and hugging the rubber duck.  
  
(Author's note: DOES ANYONE KNOW THE ****** THING'S REAL NAME?!)  
  
Megatron grabbed the rubber duck. "Give me that! Now, back to business… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Where there was once a wall to the left of the door, there was now a Megatron shaped hole in its place.  
  
After a while, Megatron realized he could not shake the hypnotized ant. No matter where Megatron ran, blender-butt followed. Finally Megatron could think of no other place to run. He approached the Axalon waving a white flag. When he was let inside, he fell to the floor and begged for someone to hide him from the Kaos Kitties.  
  
"Sorry Megatron," Optimus shrugged. "If we had any good hiding places we'd be in them."  
  
"Please, there must be someplace…"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Megatron charged through a wall, leaving another hole that looked a lot like him. Rattrap turned off the Super Nintendo game and turned around, oblivious to what just happened.  
  
"Duck Dodgers of da 23 ½ Century games are harder to beat than ya think!"  
  
Megatron entered his room via another hole in the wall. He tripped on a box, and then landed with a thud on the floor. He grabbed the box and ripped it open. A large, purple piece of cloth with a green front fell to the floor. Megatron touched it and turned away quickly as if it would explode. Slowly he looked at it again and picked it up. It was a dress. This time when he collapsed to the floor, he did cry. That was where Inferno found him a few minutes later.  
  
"Get back, now!" Megatron jumped up in fear.  
  
"What is wrong, Royalty?"  
  
Megatron blinked in surprise. "You… You don't remember?"  
  
"I do not know what has happened to me since I last left you in the cards, My Queen." Inferno admitted.  
  
Megatron cheered with relief. "Go find those Kaos sisters and throw them out of the base immediately!"  
  
Inferno bowed and left the room.  
  
"Hey, we were just having some fun!" Kit complained as Inferno shoved her and her sister out of the base.  
  
"The Royalty has commanded that you be escorted from the colony at once. I have done as he commanded." Inferno slammed the door.  
  
"What a poor sport Megatron is these days, huh Kit?" Lian grumbled.  
  
"No kidding. Maybe we can get some last laughs in at the Axalon. Should we go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure…" Lian sighed. "But it's still way more fun to torture Preds. They react better."  
  
The Maximals were all cowering in the corners when the Sisters arrived. "Peace! We just came to hang out!" Lian declared  
  
"I thought you were bugging Megatron, why are you over here?" Rhinox asked as Cheetor and Rattrap pushed him out of the hiding spot.  
  
"Barney kicked us out, as usual."  
  
"Oh." Everyone came out of their hiding places. "Why didn't you just go home then?"  
  
"It's too hot, and you guys have AC." Kit said.  
  
Rattrap laughed. "Can't argue with that!"  
  
Optimus, who still remembered the last time the two had been seeking a cooler place to stay than their lair, did argue. "He made the right decision."  
  
Lian groaned. "Aww, you're kicking us out too?"  
  
"Yes." Lian shrugged in return and hopped out through the hole in the wall, gliding to the ground.  
  
"Okay. See you all later then. Oh, and Optimus?" Kit walked up to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy Mother's day!" Kit hugged him, and then ran out of the hole Megatron had made as well. 


End file.
